This application is a competing renewal application for years 32-37 for this Training Grant in Diabetes and Endocrinology. It was the first, and remains the longest-running, T-32 grant at the University of Pittsburgh School of Medicine. The goals of the application are: A. To attact outstanding MD and PhD postdoctoral trainees with authentic academic interests and potential. B. To pair them with similarly outstanding research training faculty to serve as mentors. C. To provide a venue for outstanding training and mentoring in diabetes, obesity, bone and mineral, osteoporosis and cellular and molecular endocrinology research. D. To eliminate the barriers between clinical, basic and translational research in Endocrinology. E. To support the trainee's and mentor's needs in providing this outstanding training. F. To provide a supportive and highly enriching didactic environment in which to receive this training. G. To help the trainees transition to junior faculty positions. H. To protect trainees from clinical responsibilities while receiving research training. I. To provide opportunities for research training to all members of all ethnic groups. J. To provide instruction in research integrity. In the last round of funding, the program has shown a strong record of meeting all of these goals, with 8 of 13 graduates in the past 10 years now serving in academic positions, and one in a research position in pharmacology.